Shura
by Lady Cid
Summary: Es un intento por comprender los porqués de una vida que terminó en un intenso arrepentimiento. Shura de Capricornio nos habla de su versión.
1. Chapter 1

_Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

**Shura**

Capítulo I

Es increíble que a pesar de que Atenea nos revivió, ninguno de nosotros se haya atrevido a enfrentar su pasado. Yo, Shura de Capricornio, he decido hacerlo hasta ahora. Sí, suena algo loco, pero tal vez escribir sobre mi niñez me ayude a comprenderme y aceptarme. Es que quizás, al pensar y sentirme de nuevo como el chiquillo de antaño, recobre mi entendimiento y me ayude a no ser tan duro conmigo mismo.

Bueno, mi historia comienza el día de mi nacimiento, el 12 de enero del 1963, en la ciudad de Barcelona, en Cataluña, una región española. Mi padre, Iván Bolkonsky, era ruso de nacimiento, venido de esas tierras, desde los años 40, junto a mis abuelos paternos; y mi madre, Dolores Martínez, era española, de la misma ciudad en que yo nací. Obviamente, esto significa que mi nombre no es Shura. Mi nombre es Alejandro Bolkonsky Martínez. Shura es un diminutivo de mi nombre. Así me llamaba papá.

Los primeros cinco años de mi vida los pasé en Barcelona. Fui hijo único, así que no sé que es lo que se siente tener un hermano o hermana. Mis padres eran buenas personas. Mi padre poseía una biblioteca, donde se vendían libros de distintos autores, algunos prohibidos por la dictadura de aquel entonces. Obviamente, esto le traería problemas tarde o temprano, porque si hay algo que no soportan los dictadores es que se desobedezcan sus mandatos. Pero durante este tiempo, no ocurrió nada… hasta 1968

En mayo de ese año, comenzaron las manifestaciones estudiantiles. Mis padres decidieron ponerse a favor de aquellos muchachos que luchaban a favor de la libertad, los proveían de libros y protección, pero un día, los militares entraron a nuestra casa. Mi madre me obligó a esconderme, mientras mi padre enfrentaba a los soldados. Uno de ellos empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Mi casa quedó destruida por las balas, pero aún no disparaban en contra de mi padre.

—No puedo creer que sean tan cobardes. Disparan contra los que podrían liberar este país, arteramente y permiten que Franco siga usurpando el poder. Son unos malditos, pero llegarán días en que ese poder en que tanto confían se acabará y España será libre al fin— dijo con valentía mi padre, antes de que el soldado al fin acabara con su vida.

Vi como mi madre gritaba el nombre de mi padre, antes de que los soldados la mataran también. Ellos siguieron disparando por unos minutos más antes de decidirme a salir del escondite. Les grité que me mataran de una vez, al fin y al cabo yo era hijo de alguien estaba en contra de la dictadura. El soldado disparó, pero la bala nunca llegó. Vi a un hombre al frente mío, con una armadura que recordaba a las armaduras de los caballeros medievales, pero toda de color dorado.

El soldado se quedó sorprendido, ya que el hombre había detenido las balas con sus manos. Los otros soldados huyeron, cuando vieron que este hombre dio un golpe a su compañero que lo dejó inconsciente. El varón volteó hacia mí y me preguntó si estaba bien. No pude más que llorar. El buen señor me tomó entre sus brazos, mientras me decía:

—Llora, pequeño, ya que el dolor que sufres en este momento es grande. Pero piensa que tus padres ya están en un lugar donde son libres al fin. Tú también eres libre, niño. Estás destinado a ser un héroe. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sin pensarlo le dije el diminutivo de mi nombre. El hombre dijo me dijo que era un nombre muy indicado, ya que Shura significaba funda de espada en japonés, su idioma natal.

—Mi nombre es Ken y soy el Santo dorado de Capricornio. Pertenezco a la Orden de Atenea. Sé que suena estúpido que te pregunte esto, pero, ¿cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

—12 de enero, señor.

—Creo que ya he encontrado a quien será mi sucesor en la casa de Capricornio. Debemos ir al Santuario de Atenea, jovencito. Te presentaré al Patriarca— debo admitir que en aquel momento no sabía que pensar, pero si me hubiera encontrado con unos años más, hubiera pensado que el que sería mi maestro estaba más loco que una cabra.

—En algún momento comprenderás cuál es tu misión, pequeña funda de espada— me dijo el buen señor. Y con estas palabras, inició mi aventura…

**Este fic llevaba más de dos años en mi pc. Será una historia por capítulos y es obvio quien es el protagonista de esta historia, el buen Shura de Capricornio. Creo que es uno de los personajes menos valorados entre los dorados y de los que menos veo que le escriben fics. Es un reto ponerme en los zapatos de un niño, pero me gustó hacerlo. De hecho, apenas retomé este fic y espero subir el siguiente capítulo en unos días. Nos veremos en esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Ken de Capricornio es de mi propiedad._

**Shura**

Capítulo II

—¿Dónde queda ese Santuario, señor Ken?— Pregunté, curioso. Debí tener una expresión chistosa, ya que el que sería mi maestro, rió un poco, para luego responderme:

—El santuario queda en la ciudad de Atenas, en Grecia. Toma mi mano, estaremos allí muy pronto.

Yo no le creía, ya que yo no tenía idea de cómo demonios íbamos a viajar, aún así, nada perdía con intentarlo. Lo que quería yo era no estar allí. Me dolía ver a mis padres muertos.

—Vamos, señor Ken— tomé su mano y menos de un segundo después me hallaba en un lugar que parecía antiguo.

—Bienvenido al Santuario. Debo presentarte con el patriarca Sión, ya que como te dije, tú serás mi sucesor. A partir de ahora, soy tu maestro y me gustaría que me llamases así.

—Está bien, maestro. ¿Puedo preguntarle su fecha de nacimiento?

—Claro. Nací el 31 de diciembre de 1947. Eso me convierte en capricorniano, como tú.

—¿Hay más personas como usted, maestro?— Esperaba que el buen hombre no se impacientara conmigo. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba una calma sorprendente y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en su rostro.

—Somos 88 Santos en la Orden y doce de ellos somos dorados. Tú estás destinado a ser mi sucesor, en consecuencia, serás un Santo dorado.

Eso me sorprendió, porque de pronto me veo a mí mismo, con cinco años de edad, algo bajo de estatura, muy delgado, de piel muy pálida y mirada asustadiza. ¡Quién creería que esa mirada se volvería adusta con los años!

—No te asustes pequeño. Yo encontraré la manera de que saques el universo que está en tu interior para bien. De antemano te pido disculpas, porque el entrenamiento para Santo dorado es demasiado difícil, pero te ayudaré a sobrevivir, aunque te advierto: muchas veces seré demasiado duro y tú deberás endurecerte también. La Espada Sagrada de Atenea siempre se templa después de muchas dificultades.

No supe que decir. Asentí sin comprender el significado de sus palabras. Mientras tanto, vi a dos chicos peleando. Por un momento deseé detenerlos, pero vi que el maestro Ken estaba muy tranquilo.

—Ellos son tus futuros compañeros, Saga de Géminis y Aiolos de Sagitario. A su tiempo serás tan fuerte como ellos.

Los observé por un momento. Saga parecía algo melancólico, con la mirada seria, pero noble. Y luego miré a Aiolos. Ese chico era una chispa, algo inquieto, de mirada franca y algo traviesa. Esperaba que ambos me aceptaran a su tiempo como parte de ellos.

De pronto vi que Aiolos se dirigió hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo unas palabras que por estar en griego con comprendí en su momento. Se me olvidó decirles que el maestro Ken hablaba español. Por eso pudo comunicarse conmigo.

Recuerdo que junté mi cuerpo junto al del maestro con una expresión asustada. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien fuese tan abierto en sus modales. Mi papá era un tanto estricto y no me abrazaba mucho. Mamá si lo hacía, pero algunas veces estaba ocupada ayudando en la librería de mi padre.

El maestro Ken me reconfortó y me dijo:

—Shura, Aiolos te ha saludado. No tengas miedo, este chico no tiene un ápice de maldad.

Yo asentí, mientras extendía mi mano, tímidamente. El chico, el cual llevaba una banda roja en la cabeza, apretó mi mano, con su sonrisa eterna. Esto me dio más confianza.

Le pedí al maestro que me enseñara el idioma también. El Santo solamente sonrió, como diciéndome que ya habría tiempo para eso.

Cuando vi que el maestro avanzaba hacia otro lado, moví mi mano en señal de despedida. Aiolos correspondió el gesto y se fue de nuevo a pelear con Saga. Yo seguí al maestro, hasta llegar a una enorme construcción con escalones que me parecían infinitos.

—Desde aquí, mi pequeña funda de espada, comienza tu entrenamiento. Son trece mil quinientos sesenta escalones. Veremos, si puedes aguantar la subida.

Nunca en mi vida había escuchado ese número, pero sé que me pareció impresionante, porque cuanto más veía la larga hilera de escalones, más asustado estaba. Pero el maestro lo había dicho, esto solamente era el comienzo. Debíamos subir.

**Volví más pronto de lo que creí con una nueva entrega de este relato. Aquí ya aparecen Aiolos y Saga. Espero haber sido lo bastante lógica, porque es obvio que Shura no sabe nada de griego a estas alturas. Muchas gracias por las reviews a Liza, Helena Hibiki y Itachi's Girlfriend**


	3. Chapter 3

_Saint Seiya y ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen. Son de Masami Kurumada._

**Capítulo III**

El maestro comenzó a subir y yo lo seguí, sin emitir una queja. Era un trayecto largo desde el comienzo hasta la entrada a la primera casa, Aries. Mientras tanto, el maestro iba relatándome algunos hechos para entretenerme. Por ejemplo que en Aries los guerreros acostumbraban ser de la raza lemuriana y que en Tauro, la segunda casa, los protectores solían ser muy altos y además se cambiaban el nombre por el de una de las estrellas de la constelación bajo la cual habían nacido. A decir verdad, cada minuto que pasaba con el maestro, estaba cada vez más entusiasmado. Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos camino a la casa de Tauro… el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando se trataba de aprender todo tipo de tradiciones.

Terminó de hablar sobre Géminis, donde el protector sería el melancólico Saga, con un suspiro.

—Quisiera no tener que decir cosas tan crueles sobre la siguiente casa, Cáncer, pero me temo que no hay nada bueno que decir. En esta casa, acostumbran vivir asesinos.

—¿Cómo los de mis papás, maestro Ken?

—No, peores.

Digámoslo así, mi maestro era muy serio. Pocas veces se permitía expresar emociones de alegría, tristeza o ira. Cuando afirmó que los asesinos en la casa de Cáncer eran peores que los soldados que terminaron con mi familia, su rostro no expresó nada. Pero noté un brillo a su alrededor. Sentí mucho miedo. Tal vez, el maestro sintiera furia… no lo sé.

—Disculpa mi crudeza al hablar, Shura, pero así son las cosas en la casa de Cáncer. Tendrás que volverte más duro y sé que lo lograrás, pero ahora te miro tan frágil que no sé que hacer. Por ahora procura estar tranquilo, ya que todavía no llegamos a esa casa. La única indicación que te daré es que mantengas la calma cuando lleguemos ahí y de ser posible, no te separes de mi lado, ya que lo que podrías ver ahí, podría aterrarte.

Yo asentí levemente, mientras notaba que el brillo alrededor del buen maestro dejaba de estar ahí. Me hizo sentir más tranquilo de inmediato.

La casa de Tauro era gigantesca y tardamos varios minutos en salir de ahí. Siguió contándome de resto de las casas. Me tranquilizaba saber que la mayoría de los Santos eran buenas personas. Todas las casas tenían detalles como el que Leo y Sagitario normalmente tenían lazos sanguíneos entre sí, Virgo con la tradición de ser nacidos en la India, Libra, con un maestro anciano que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba allí… era mucho lo que tenía por aprender en los siguientes años.

El camino de Tauro a Géminis me pareció extrañamente más corto. Fue bueno encontrarme con Saga y Aiolos. Eran mayores que yo, pero Aiolos, sobre todo, me hacía sentir bienvenido. Saga era un poco más cauto y serio, pero una vez que se lo trataba se descubría que era noble. Sus maestros también eran buenos amigos.

Para ser sincero, yo no quería pasar por Cáncer todavía. Sabía que el maestro Ken estaría allí, pero lo que me había contado solamente había incrementado mis temores. Vi que Aiolos iba detrás de nosotros. Eso me tranquilizó un poco. No sabía cuánto le iba a estar agradecido por ese pequeño detalle cuando llegásemos a Cáncer…

**Después del imperdonable retraso de mi musa, he vuelto con este capítulo cortito. Planeaba alargarlo, pero me ha gustado como quedó. De nuevo, mil gracias por leer mis locuras.  
**


End file.
